Various types of anchor handling equipment has been heretofore designed for use on both large and small boats as well as much larger ships. Some of these previously designed structures are constructed in a manner whereby they must be manually operated and other structures of this type are designed whereby they may be remotely operated by a suitable power source. Still further, some previously designed anchor handling structure is operative merely to raise an associated anchor and does not include structure for supporting the raised anchor in a substantially motionless position against shifting into contact with adjacent portions of the associated boat.
Examples of previously designed anchor handling structure are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,640,672, 2,831,450, 2,845,039 and 3,242,894.